


【坤农】风暴（四）

by Supernongnong_young



Category: kn - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-16 15:36:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18097178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supernongnong_young/pseuds/Supernongnong_young





	【坤农】风暴（四）

（七）

“真的没事，就是被飞溅的玻璃片划上了一道小口子而已。”陈立农看着蔡徐坤不信任的眼神，还站起身来跳了跳证明自己的健康。“哎呀你也资道Jason的性格的啦，就一个创可贴的事他差点要我打绷带，绷带那么丑我才不要咧。”  
这个时候了还能臭美，看上去是真的没事，蔡徐坤终于放心了一点。  
“你下次能不能小心一点，知道有人喝醉了就离香槟塔远一点，谁知道醉鬼会干什么。”蔡徐坤捏捏陈立农的右脚踝，还是让陈立农热身时间长一点后半场再上场。  
陈立农笑着答应了，在蔡徐坤转身之后悄悄松了口气，让医院开左右脚分开的证明果然是对的，虽然被Jason骂得狗血淋头但还是能暂时瞒过去了不是吗。  
他悄悄看了一眼自己被衬裤和袜子包裹的左脚，打算在上场之前再悄悄喷点止痛喷雾。  
林彦俊看着这边首发没有陈立农，在列队时和蔡徐坤打招呼，“怎么，比赛还能金屋藏娇哦？不怕陈立农看着你被我们打爆吗？”  
“我只是想让他欣赏我是怎么打爆你们的罢了。”蔡徐坤冷哼一声，两个人握手的时候都恨不得捏碎对方的骨头。  
喂喂喂，这一开始的火药味就太浓了吧...陈立农听着观众们的尖叫声无奈扶额，明明自己早就说过了除了和林彦俊同一所小学念过书以外什么都没发生过，但是蔡徐坤不知道为什么就对这个说“我很了解他”的老相好抱有那么大敌意。  
可是不得不承认，这种针锋相对的气氛让比赛精彩极了，蔡徐坤在被林彦俊防守时一个快速跳投达到的高度让陈立农看得愣住，视线全部被他潇洒得像要飞翔的姿势占据——太帅了吧。  
上半场结束的时候比分咬得很紧，这边领先两分，而陈立农早就坐不住地捏着水瓶，“让我上场让我上场...”  
虽然除了他以外队里顺位第二的队友也打得相当不错，但是陈立农坐在场下捕捉到球场上每一个队友的移位时，非常确信他才最懂得怎么更好地突破对方的防线——因为如果陈立农手长脚长到去别的队打中锋都绰绰有余，而且他惊人的弹跳力让他比起别的小前锋有更多的进攻空间，只有他大幅度的假动作可以晃过对面那个相对矮小但相当灵活的控卫。  
下半场有了陈立农和蔡徐坤的配合果然球队灵活了更多，球场上喊他们名字的声音连成一片，陈立农的汗水像连绵不断的雨滴一样从下巴流到脖颈，晃着令人眼花缭乱的一个侧身把这最后一球带入对方禁区，这一球他没有机会传出去了，只能试着模仿之前蔡徐坤展示给他的上篮姿势，尽力把球往篮筐的方向推，用尽了全力不让对方队友的指尖拨到球。  
那个高高弹起的动作，就是起飞一样。  
他成功了。  
陈立农落地的时候全场响起掌声，但是此刻对方刚刚跳起来防守他的大前锋落地不稳，一脚踩到了陈立农的左脚上。  
蔡徐坤转过头就看见陈立农整个人直直地摔在地上，“陈立农！”

“...谢谢你送我们过来。”蔡徐坤坐在医院过道的椅子上对身旁的男人道谢。  
“不用谢，但是你最好收一收自己的脾气，不然我怕护士会拉你去打一针镇定剂。”蔡先生看着自己的儿子蹙着眉头勉强在自己身边坐下，目光却死死地锁在诊断室门口，忍不住提醒他他三米之内别人都不敢近身了。  
“...我没想到你会来。”良久，蔡徐坤绞着手指说出这句话。  
他和自己这个父亲就没见过几面，但是他们之间的关系并没有徐女士所希望的那么差，毕竟蔡徐坤记得自己的第一个蔡徐坤清楚地记得自己的第一个篮球，是蔡先生在他五岁的时候寄回来的球星签名款；而自己的初中毕业典礼，因为公司事务忙碌的徐女士当然是没有来，但作为毕业生代表的蔡徐坤致辞完后，看到签名册上自己家长那一栏有蔡先生的名字，这是三年来唯一一次有家长参加他的家长会；甚至前几天自己去和狗仔联系所用的钱，因为不想被徐女士知道这件事，也是老蔡问都没问原因就直接转账给他的。  
但现在蔡先生他想他大概能知道了。  
“我觉得没有一个父亲想缺席自己儿子的篮球赛，尤其是他儿子还那么帅气的情况下。”蔡先生笑了，那些母亲不能理解的部分，他都尽力去弥补自己不在儿子身边陪着他的遗憾。“那个陈立农小朋友...对你很重要吧。”  
蔡先生知道徐女士从小就对儿子进行的精英教育，而且他也知道蔡徐坤不是一个感情外放的人，甚至直到现在也连一句“爸爸”都不会喊，但是他却在帮陈立农办治疗手续的时候，连对方身份证号码都毫不犹豫地能写出来，蔡先生觉得换做他妈妈的也许蔡徐坤都未必可以。  
“...”蔡徐坤没有说话，只是略警觉地看了他一眼。  
“放心，我不会告诉你妈，她知道我俩见面都会生气，更别说知道你喜欢一个小模特，她会气炸的。”  
“...你怎么知道他是模特？”蔡徐坤察觉到一丝不对。  
“周日晚上酒会上我有看到他，听人介绍了一句，不然你以为为什么我可直接让你去挂骨科急诊。”蔡先生看着儿子越来越差的脸色感到一丝疑惑，“...你不会什么都不知道，真的以为他是皮外伤吧？”

什么香槟杯被醉汉推倒所以划伤，根本就是冰山一角。  
真实的故事是陈立农在众目睽睽之下拒绝了某个老板递来的酒，然后不知道两个人说了什么，当蔡先生听到动静转过头去看时，恼羞成怒的中年男人把酒杯砰一声砸碎在地上并不小心推到了叠成山的香槟杯，虽然杯子没有倒到陈立农身上，但是被人群撞开的桌子砸到了那个小孩的脚上，而且不出意外的话，就是今天被踩的那只。  
所以当他看着那天那个眼熟的小孩子今天居然活跃在球场上时还蛮惊讶的，但不知道居然会和蔡徐坤有关。  
他无奈地看着蔡徐坤和赶过来的那个男大姐像是要用眼神杀死对方一样进行交流，两个人为了不在医院大吵所以去了楼梯间。  
“我说了别让他上场蔡徐坤你为什么不听！”  
“那你为什么要瞒着我他伤那么重！你为什么不看好他？你不是应该像狗一样守着你的摇钱树吗，啊？！”蔡徐坤揪着Jason的衣领，眼睛里都是怒火。  
Jason暴躁地挥开他，“我怎么知道那个喝醉的人会说那样的话去侮辱他！要不是那个臭小鬼求着我不告诉你他的伤我TM恨不得直接告诉你他不能再打球了他脚上淤血没有散他需要休养！”  
“那你明明也知道他没有被潜规则，你凭什么放任别人误会他！”蔡徐坤根本没有办法想象陈立农那么宁愿被揍也不屈服的性格当面听到'谁不知道你是脱出来的，装什么纯再脱一次怎么了'这种话的时候是什么心情，他光是想一想就恨不得把那个人千刀万剐。  
“我说什么！谁说什么有用吗！你有病吗！”Jason烦躁地摸出烟，可是看到医院无处不在的禁烟标志只能骂句脏话叼在嘴里不能点，“最年轻的LM金刊模特封面？马上还官宣JK最年轻的亚洲大片模特？啊？他脱没脱不管事实怎样，你觉得会影响别人怎么想他吗？”  
就算陈立农没脱，但是在圈内和外界，他就是脱了。  
而LM杂志社和事务所，只是用更多地资源在逼迫他早点接受这个现实，让他看清别人是怎么看他的，让他早一点乖乖认命接受摆布比较好。  
蔡徐坤一下子觉得自己心都缩了一下。  
是啊，自己只是看了他上车和那个杂志一联想就毫不犹豫地认为陈立农被潜规则过，自己明明知道陈立农的为人都尚且如此误会他，别人又哪里能懂得那个少年的傲骨，别人哪里会花那么多钱专门去打听他有没有真的被潜规则。  
就算拿着大喇叭去宣传陈立农的清白，听着也是只欲盖弥彰的包装，还会落得“当了婊子还要立牌坊”的骂名。  
狠，真的狠。  
蔡徐坤颓然地松了手上的劲，  
Jason看着他的样子，就觉得这种死小孩之间的恋爱真的是麻烦死了，他揉了揉自己刚刚被蔡徐坤差点压断的喉咙，“所以我才讨厌他明明已经够辛苦了还要事事照顾你的情绪...蔡徐坤你自己用良心想一想他过的都是什么日子，别人都指指点点说他有背景说他各种莫须有的黑料，虽然这是工作也是他自己做的选择我无权也没有能力干涉，但你能别赶着一会儿又说他恶心一会儿又把他弄得满身一会儿又来对他示好地给他添堵了吗？”  
“我是真的喜欢他。”蔡徐坤终于第一次承认了这件事。  
可是他不明白自己要怎么做才能保护陈立农。  
本来他是非常火大地想问陈立农为什么什么事什么伤都不告诉他，可是当他真的靠在病房门口看着坐在椅子上睡着的陈立农时，他真的觉得自己好像伸出手碰一碰都会伤到对方。  
他凭什么生气，他有什么理由生气。  
蔡徐坤满脑子都是Jason离开之前说的那句话，“好吧，就算你是真的喜欢他，抛开他的经纪人的身我劝你，我知道你这种高高在上的人学不会心疼和理解，但你自己想想，他自从成为陈立信后，承受着来自陌生人的和来自他最亲近的你的恶意，他过过一天好日子吗。”

（八）

万幸的是陈立农的骨骼和关节没有收到太大的伤害，只是一时半会儿消不了肿，而且整个人体力透支后需要恢复身体状态。  
但是陈立农的脚背二次受伤后就真的要上膏药缠绷带了，不过托这个的福事务所那边的工作可以暂时推一推，他已经好久好久没有专注而完整地在学校上过课了。  
而且最让他意外的时候，本来以为自己要承受蔡徐坤滔天的怒火和爆炸的疑惑，但是他却反常地什么都没问，甚至还小心地照顾着自己，陈立农被他抱进教室的时候羞得要死拼命挣扎让蔡徐坤放他下去，蔡徐坤却用一句“你最好乖一点，不然你真的只能在床上躺着”堵住了他的嘴。  
其实蔡徐坤本来半决赛胜利后想提的条件是让陈立农告诉他一些以前的事实，可是现在不需要了，他只是知道了七七八八，就已经被击得七零八落了，他也不想再逼陈立农开口，这个人现在只用慢慢知道自己是真的喜欢他就行了。  
而且蔡徐坤还强硬地以照顾陈立农和帮他补落下的功课为由住进了陈立农的小公寓里面撵都撵不走，陈立农算是看懂了这个说一不二的大少爷有多执着，最终丢了一句“随便你啦，搞不懂你”就由着他去了。  
蔡徐坤听着陈立农不情不愿的语气，在看到冰箱门上还贴着自己那天送早餐时写的便利贴就忍不住心里泛起酸涩又甜蜜的复杂感情。  
还好，你还是喜欢我的。  
“诶，你在干什么？”蔡徐坤写着自己的作业，抬头看见陈立农抱着手机在笑，不爽地抽过来一看，居然是林彦俊的短信。“他又来假惺惺的关心你什么？”  
“森莫啦，是阿俊问我的脚伤好没有好而已，明明都不是那个球员故意的，他却好像很愧疚的样子。”  
陈立农看着自己还没发出去的“没事啦不用担心”被蔡徐坤一个字一个字删掉，发出去的是“脚很痛，不过还好有徐坤每天接送我”时，恨不得跳起来打爆蔡徐坤的头。  
“你在胡说些什么啦！很丢脸诶你快撤回！”陈立农脸红地要死，想去抢手机却因为不方便站起来而够不到。  
“怎么，都有我在旁边了，还要给别的男人机会吗。”占有欲爆棚的狮子座哼一声锁了陈立农的手机扔到桌子角落，“让他自己愧疚到死好了，关我们什么事。”  
陈立农还想反驳，就被蔡徐坤掰过脸去接吻，等一吻结束的时候，脑子已经一片空白了。  
喂，那里有这样的人啦...后知后觉反应过来的陈立农又羞又气地瞪着蔡徐坤，却还是没办法否认自己因为对方霸道的举动而心里还是蛮高兴的。  
靠，这个家伙真的是连无理取闹都那么帅，自己真的没救了。  
“想做爱你可以直接说，不要这样用眼神勾引我。”  
“诶谁想了啊你仄个烂人好色哦...喂...唔！”  
蔡徐坤还恶劣地说陈立农腿受伤了反而做爱时会乖一点因为不敢乱动，而且可以随意打开他的身体去得非常深，陈立农一边被他顶得小声哭噎一边却只能把腿软软地搭在蔡徐坤肩膀上连踢都不敢踢，春光展露无遗被抱在怀里操弄。  
“你真的太瘦了，多吃点。”蔡徐坤掐着陈立农没几两肉的细腰，那天他把陈立农抱进医院的时候就觉得这个这么高的人简直轻到不可思议。  
“不，不行...哈啊...”陈立农感觉自己的意识已经被应接不暇的快感剥离了身体，也不知道是在反驳说自己不能长胖还是在控诉蔡徐坤的暴行，滑腻的尾音撩得本来就在兴头上的蔡徐坤头皮发麻，一下一下顶进小模特收缩的粉色肉穴，“没事，哥哥会喂饱农农的。”  
被蔡徐坤第不知道多少次肏到射的陈立农只能趴在对方肩上接受高潮后短暂的头晕目眩，而蔡徐坤湿热滚烫的吻就不再吝啬地落在自己脸颊和脖子上。  
明该慢慢远离，却无可救药地越陷越深。

可是这一段日子，居然是陈立农从父亲去世到现在为止，最惬意的一段时光。  
他抱着作业坐在板凳上看篮球队的人进行常规训练，之前他都和蔡徐坤一样比较自我封闭，但是现在他看着队友和蔡徐坤的交流愈发自然顺畅，有一种自己也跟着开心起来的感觉。  
自从发现蔡徐坤和陈立农两个人没有看上去那么不易接近之后，以前队友们听到他俩霸占更衣室还会在心里诽谤这两个人的肆意妄为，而现在蔡徐坤当着他们的面时不时亲一下陈立农他们都见怪不怪了，连教练也只是用咳嗽掩饰笑意，“你们俩收敛一点，去赛场上这样小心被投诉心理干扰。”  
“可不是吗，看着坤哥和农哥这样若无旁人地秀恩爱，我感觉自己幼小的心灵都受到了巨大的伤害。”  
“对啊，最可气的是明明两个人都这样了，那群女生居然宁愿成为CP粉也不来粉粉我们...”  
陈立农听得耳朵都红了推开蔡徐坤，蔡徐坤笑着转过去假装生气地点点那几个人，“喂，自己没魅力，女生们又不瞎，当然不会粉你们。”  
“哇坤哥你太过分了，我自闭了。”  
“新的一天新的受伤，人和人的差距怎么可以这么大。”  
“没眼看没眼看，我们继续训练去了。”  
队员们笑着继续投入训练，虽然说他们都是钢铁直男，但是不知道为什么，总感觉看着蔡徐坤和陈立农都有了一种老母亲的感觉，好像这俩人不管是怎样相爱相杀，都注定是在一起的，和同不同性恋没太大的关系，因为两个人的世界一直就只对对方敞开。  
比起之前的横行暴虐，他们还是更希望两个人这样腻腻歪歪地一起带领球队走向新的胜利，毕竟只要有他俩在，球队的应援简直倍有面子，女生们投喂的点心和饮料也多到吃不完堆满了教练的办公室，羡煞其他社团。  
而蔡徐坤每天等在陈立农教室门口等着一起去体育馆的画面，更是成为了女生们捂着心口旁观的一道靓丽风景线。  
陈立农一头黑线地看着对面教学楼一整排远远地观望恨不得支起望远镜的女生们，觉得蔡徐坤的女粉丝不仅没有因此减少，反而更多了。  
“我都没有生气那么多男生来看你，你有什么好气的。”蔡徐坤不以为意。  
“哪有！”  
“你又不上场最近不穿衬裤，不代表你就可以穿着那么宽松的短裤散漫地坐在旁边发骚。”蔡徐坤拍了一巴掌陈立农的屁股，这个人当模特这么久了对自己的身材尤其是那双腿有多好看心里没点逼数吗，又长又白而且因为最近比较少运动所以变得更纤细了一点，男生看了都忍不住流口水，简直是女团腿好吗。  
“扫来啊你！”陈立农气鼓鼓地拍掉蔡徐坤的手，也不知道无时无刻不散发着魅力的人是谁。  
陈立农因为被Jason教育加强身体防护所以一直戴着黑色的护膝，衬得他皮肤更白，披着蔡徐坤的外套安安静静坐在场边，偶尔因为蔡徐坤的进球而露出眉眼弯弯的笑，他那纯净中带着一丝色气的样子，蔡徐坤真恨不得把体育馆全都封锁了不准围观。  
但陈立农明显没想那么多，他只希望自己脚伤能快一点好起来，虽然决赛被安排在期末之后离现在还有一段时间，但是为了可以不留遗憾地和蔡徐坤并肩作战，好动如他都耐得耐下性子在养伤。  
这样的日子实在是太快乐了，每一天都像是加了草莓味的滤镜一样，甜蜜得有点不真实。

期末考之前因为这段空闲陈立农勉强有时间好好复习了一把，虽然成绩顶尖是不可能的了，但是在看到题目的时候他还是有在心里好好感谢蔡徐坤。  
考完试蔡徐坤就陪着陈立农去医院复诊，医生看了一眼这个站在旁边虽然气场冷淡但蹙着眉头像是等老婆生产的小伙子心里有点奇怪，但还是宣布陈立农一个礼拜后能够消肿，但是建议再休养一下，不要马上参加剧烈运动。  
可是篮下冲撞什么的，都是剧烈运动啊。  
“看情况吧，决赛你先不要上场了。”蔡徐坤一边钻进的士一边对陈立农说说，“我到时候肯定抱奖杯不抱你。”  
陈立农知道他是在宽慰自己一定能胜利，但是哪有那么容易，决赛和YYH打，蔡徐坤虽然强，但朱正廷范丞丞黄明昊三个人还是能把他封死，YH那边的防守做得很滴水不漏，就算是以前打练习赛的时候也让陈立农和蔡徐坤吃过不少亏。  
“没有我你那么自信你能赢哦？”  
“...没有奖杯可以抱的话，就抱你了。”蔡徐坤在陈立农鼻子上刮了一下，笑起来的时候那双桃花眼里都是光芒，看得陈立农一愣，“所以不管结果怎么样，你在场边好好看着我就是了，敢看别的男人你就死定了。”  
真霸道啊蔡徐坤这个人。  
明明从来没说过喜欢自己，还理直气壮地不准自己看别人。  
明明从来没说过喜欢自己，却还是轻易地可以让自己心动。  
陈立农感觉自己耳框一烫，低下头不敢继续看蔡徐坤，却突然感觉到蔡徐坤的手牵上了自己的手，而且是很强硬地挤进了自己的指缝之间，十指相扣的姿势。  
男孩子的手很漂亮，但是骨头和脾气一样硬，这骤然的紧扣，如果不是带着一点硌手的痛感，几乎觉得不真实。  
陈立农不可置信地抬头看蔡徐坤，那个平常光芒万丈王者之风的人，居然此刻也是咬着嘴唇脸微微发红，没有任何解释说明，却也没有任何打算放开。  
两个人的手心就这样滚烫地想贴着，这种前所未有的亲昵，让两个人都默默别开头假装看窗外，却都舍不得结束这个相握的姿势，一对霸占着更衣室可以没脸没皮地做到衣柜门都被撞得哐哐作响的早熟高中生，现在牵个手居然都脸红害羞纯情得像是小学生一样。  
是啊，哪有什么好说的，陈立农再迟钝，再想不通理由，也不妨碍他知道蔡徐坤现在是真的喜欢自己.，因为这个高傲的人不会因为别的原因去讨好和照顾任何人。  
只是那句喜欢，以前没说出口，现在突然就更不好意思说出口了。  
他眼眶一酸，却又有点想笑，两个人在不同地点做爱都做过无数次了，接吻却是最近开始的，十指相扣地牵手这更是第一次。  
别人的恋爱顺序是，告白，牵手，接吻，上床。  
他们的恋爱顺序是，上床，接吻，牵手，还没说出口的告白。  
顺序完全不对，只有对象是正确的。  
但是自己真的有资格接受这份爱，对着蔡徐坤说“我喜欢你”吗？在知道自己以后所做的事注定会伤害这份喜欢的前提下？

突然拉回陈立农意识的，是另只手手边震动的手机。  
是蔡徐坤单手打字发来的微信。  
【农农，我知道你以前的事了】  
【你可以不原谅我，但你不要一直不接受我】  
陈立农只觉得牵着他的那只手捏地更紧了，但是他还来不及做出反应，微信上的工作群里就有人艾特自己。  
【LEO，事务所那边已经帮你答应了，JK内衣的春季大片】  
【这个资源是LM的主编搭线的】  
【你现在来事务所一趟】  
【下周五，JK卖点是阳光学生模特的转型，也就是...你的成年第一次脱】

 

TBC


End file.
